User talk:Wattz2000
Welcome Well, it sort of is. I found some information about some pieces I missed using a walkthrough I found on the internet. But, everything else is mine. Ummm. Just a question, how do you guys talk with the templates? Wattz 13:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh good. As long as you're not copying it word-for-word from another site, It's fine. As for the talk template, the have to be made usuing a certain template. I can't explain right now, but I'd bebjappy to later today. --- The Count 14:19, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Apologies for lurking. But since I'm here till XX:46, I could explain, or make one for you. I could also make it later since I leave in 26 minutes. --'BassJapas' 14:20, April 4, 2011 (UTC) It's O'kay take your time. I'm not in a hurry to be chatting all of the time anyway. I'm focused on adding Paper Mario information right now. Wattz 14:39, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm able to help you with whatever you need/want now that I'm home. --'BassJapas' 18:53, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm late, I had to go somewhere and now I'm back home. I suppose you can make one of those talk template things for me as I, no offense, have no idea what I am doing when it comes to making templates. Wattz 00:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, we were all new at one time, I hardly knew coding when I first joined. In fact I could hardly bold. Just tell me what image you'd like, and up to three colors, with two or one text colors. And a quote/sig. --'BassJapas' 00:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I might need some time to think it over. I should have the info by tomorrow, I hope. Wattz 11:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks. Oh, and I think I have all of the information to make one of those talk templates. The quote I chose was this "Esto Perpetua!! Esto Perpetua that on this day, you held yourselves! Held yourselves upward!! Protect this new world--No! Our perfect world. Sing it!! America lives!!!" ''- Alexander Atilla Antony Jr. The picture I chose was this one. (I think this will work.) I guess the colors can be a Dark Blue at the top and a Purple or Dark Red(your choice) at the bottom. To tell you the truth, I have no clue how to make a template...Wattz2000 14:25, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Templates can be confusing at first. Basically, you just need the code, and then create a page as "Template:Template name". It took me a while to figure out, and I'm still learning, but in time you'll surely figure it out. --'BassJapas' 14:32, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : ' and it will work. Other than that, good job :)}} Create an Article is the place to look. Or just create a red link and go from there. Featured Media Yeah. That is how it's done. You also have to archive every week. - The Count 22:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Help :When you are done on your current img project, can you please help me create some articles for this wiki? This place hardly has anyone creating articles here :p. Jello Rabbit 14:00, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Just a quick question... How are you editing so fast?? Lol. I saw you adding categories on the Wiki Activity page and you literally were doing an edit every second. How is that even possible?? Lol. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 00:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Really, it's just because I tend to work on quite the bit of pages at one time. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see. Do you use tabs? :-) By the way, I'm Rainbowroad6w, as you probably noticed. Call me RR or Rainbow or Rain if you want. I am a guy just to let you know. Some have thought I'm a girl lol. So, shall I call you Wattz? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher.(Talk)(Wanna check out some recent finds of mine?) 01:02, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :I guess call me Wattz. Other people do. 'Ello, RR. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 11:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Merging Starting today, yes today, we're going to be merging with Paper Mario Wiki. Get ready to merge! – ''Jäzz '' 04:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) No problem at all. -- Merging (I derped) :P Just got your message. If only you would have told me sooner. I was not aware of what was going on - I'm not even sure why I even have Admin powers on that Wikia. Anyway, I am glad you told me sooner then later - or all your work would have been for nothing. No one notified me of the merge, I just though it was a vandalism attempt, since no one seemed to be active on that Wikia anymore. I'm going to unblock you - sorry for any misunderstandings between you and me - I honestly didn't know the merge was happening. Peace out! 'Zmario' 21:55, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : So what do you want me to do exactly? Just place the merge template on a page? 'Zmario' 22:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) MK Wiki Articles I think you're able to merge any Mario Kart Wiki articles if you want now. I've already got 140 (out of 480) done I think. :-) --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 01:12, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Dokie-Dokie. I'll get on that either later today or tomorrow morning. — Wattz2000 01:15, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ook Yes tank you for report ups im a Peach 112 22:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ook tank you the version spanish is very short for any articles :( Peach 112 00:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, you were really helpful with merging those articles from MK Wiki! I'm already merging stuff from MK Wii Wiki, and I can already tell this is going to be a ''breeze. There's only 197 pages, and most of the articles we have here of Mario Kart Wii aren't even as good as they are at MKWii Wiki, so this is going to be a piece of cake. After that, we can merge my wiki, MKDD Wiki, which will also be a breeze. It's only got 115 pages, but they might have some helpful info we don't have here. Anyways, yeah. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'd say don't worry about MK Wii Wiki; I'm nearly finished tagging the articles since the MK Wiki versions were better than most. So, MKDD starts soon? — Wattz2000 18:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we can do that now, if you want. Not to brag, but there's better content there than at MK Wii Wiki. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:12, September 20, 2011 (UTC) MKDD Wiki Hey, I'm pretty sure even without marking all the pages for deletion we're done. Do you want me to appoint you or Jazzi or someone there admin to contact Wikia? I have an e-mail, but if a reply comes back from Wikia, well, it's a long story. Anyways, do you want to do it, or do you want Jazzi or CC to do it? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:29, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Where Ya Been? Hey, man! I've been wondering what happened to you. You haven't been on as much as you usually are. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 13:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's not entirely true. While I'm not that active, it's because I've been busy (wiki-wise, anyway) at Layton Wiki and Video Game Wiki. However, I still have a tab open with open with AJAX, (Even though I miss out on stuff on occasion) "stalking" the page. There's just not much I have to do right now, y'know. — Wattz2000 16:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC)